godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 18 - Family
Brendan, Tatsumi, Kota and i are discussing the last mission we've done, and the one we're about to undertake, before an alarm rings. An Aragami invasion in the Outter Ghetto. Lately, with all the New-Type Aragami that have been sighted, this alarm doesn't seem to go off. A distressed Kota looks around, before Tatsumi says: "This is a job for the Defense Unit!" Kota seems a bit reluctant to let them take this mission. "I'm counting on you, be careful!" The two other Gods Eater leave quickly to defend humankind once more. Hibari, the Operator, states that the Anti-Aragami Wall has a hard time keeping up the pace with all the new strain of Aragami, which is why it's been breached multiplte time recently. She says that by absorbing a New-Type Aragami Core, the Wall would be reinforced. This seems to motivate Kota, which look at me: "There's something we can do! Come on!" I nod. It'll help to protect people. Until Aegis Island is functionnal. '' I feel febrile, as the prospect of my release draws near. ''But for now, the hunt is on. ---- The Aether's only eye emits a purple light before it showers the ground with energy blasts. My shield takes several hit, and i hear Kota yelling as he's flung in the air. I change to gun mode and open fire like a trigger happy, until i run out of ammo. The Aragami extend its wings, and a pillar of light come out of the ground, protecting it...or so it thought... I guard the first wave with my shield, then run straight to the unmoving Aether. The air is filled with energy, but the guard i made allows me to charge, untouched by the attack, only slowed down a bit. I let out my devourer, replenishing my Oracle reserve. The Aragami charge, falling from the sky, knocking over everything that stands in its path. As it land on the ground, i release a Charge Crush, which unbound its skirt. Time's up. I hit the Aragami three times, then jump and open fire. I can see the hatred in its eye. It want to destroy me, and begin to fire dozen of projectiles in an attempt to stop me. I will not fall to you. I dodge them all, and block its charge with my shield. The litany is stronger than ever. I land a vicious strike on the Aragami, then jump on its back before letting ouf my devourer. Know that you were killed by the Reaper. ---- We're back at the Den. The Stock of special Core has helped strenghtened the Anti-Aragami Wall. Tatsumi and Brendan are waiting for us, back from their mission. Kota greet them "Good work. How did you do?" Brendan seems content: "Thanks to the Bias Factor you guys gathered, we managed to find a way to contain them." Tatsumi add: "Although we did lose a few team members." Kota apologize, and Brendan reply: "It's not your fault. The E26 area was hit, so it was mostly houses." Kota back off:'' "E26?"'' Panicked, he rush out of the Den. Right. That's were his family lives. I find myself somehow envying him. He still got something to lose... ---- I meet Kota in his room, looking at the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Mom and Nozomi are safe..." He seems to calm down a bit. "The Aegis Project.... They've got to finish it soon. If it means i can protect them...i'm willing to do anything!" I close in and place my hand on his shoulder. "You won't do it alone. I promise." The Aegis Project, where humans will be free from Aragamis. Where Kota can finally lay down his weapon, without needing to protect his family. There won't be a need for me then. Just a little more time. I'll probably miss it a bit. But it's for the good of Humankind. At last, my life would've found purpose. And in death, i will be released. Just a little more time. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic